


If Only We Made It

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #IWroteThisAt2InTheMorning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was always us against the universe, but the universe won.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	If Only We Made It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, which I wrote ate at night because I couldn't sleep. I feel like it's so cringey and if there are any mistakes please tell me, I can take constructive criticism.

The former volleyball captain and setter sat at his desk, a mini cardboard box beside him. For it was filled with letters written in the past, the man had a pen and paper in hand. The earliest one in the box was from when Iwaizumi first left for California. He opened it and read.

“Dear, Iwaizumi  
If you’re reading this, I’d assume that you have settled into your new living space. I wish you the best and hope that you’re doing well.  
Sincerely,  
Tooru Oikawa”

And another.

“My dearest, Hajime  
I hope you know that I am missing you the most right now and that even though we are hundreds of kilometers apart. There is nothing I wouldn’t give to have you right here next to me right now  
From yours truly,  
Tooru”

Reading through most of the papers he reached one which he knew would break him. Tear drops on the paper were more than enough of a clue as to what the subject of the next letter was…

“To my love, Hajime  
It has been ages since we have last seen one another in person. I had just heard about what had happened to your flight back to me, everything feels so surreal. Please don’t leave me, I need you here with me. I don’t know what I would do without you. It was always us against to universe but in the end the universe won. This will probably be my last – never to be sent – letter, I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.  
Love,  
Tooru Oikawa”

As he got to the signature, he noticed a new tear drop, and another, he failed to notice that he started crying whilst reading his letter to who he thought was the one. 

That took place about 30 years ago, where was the heartbroken one now? In the ER, his nephew Takeru, immediate family, and close friends alike just outside the room. Unable to write a letter due to being too weak to even lift a pen he took one mentally.

“To my one and only,  
Your passing is still unbelievable. To think that I had lost you so many years ago, ever since that day I day had many restless nights and all of those hours of lost sleep have caught up to me. Alas, we will finally – once again be reunited. See you soon!  
Love,  
Tooru Oikawa”

The machine that once showed Tooru Oikawa’s weak heartbeat, went dead. To the two soulmates that should have lived to love each other just a bit longer.


End file.
